Mente Pervertida
by pachu90
Summary: que pasaria si ponemos a Inuyasha y Kagome solos en un cuarto? que pensaran los demas que esperan afuera?


**Mente Pervertida..**

Los sonidos de un forcejeo podian oirse en la pequeña cabaña de Kaede. Toda la atencion estaba en el pequeño cuarto que se encontraba en el fondo, ciertamente al principio esperaban que Kagome gritara "Osuwari" en cualquier momento. Sin embargo sorprendentemente eso no habia ocurrido desde que llegaron a la cabaña y escucharon que Inuyasha y Kagome se escontraban en el interior.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban sentados silenciosamente, tratando cada uno de imaginar por que esos 2 estaban tan callados. Lo pensaban. Lo imaginaban. Lo presentian. Los atormentaba. De repente Sango se lavanto "Tengo que saber que hacen", dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta se detuvo. A la mitad del camino su mano se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojo profundamente. ¿Habia oido un leve quejido de Kagome? Detrás de ella, Miroku solo contenia la sopresa y la sonrisa.

"No pierden el tiempo¿verdad?" pregunto el monje con una malisiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Sango volteo a verlo y se sento junto a el, a un lado del fuego recriminandole "¿nunca puedes pensar en otra cosa? Kagome no creo que deje a..-"pero no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por Shippo.

"Oh¿tu crees¿Que crees que esten haciendo haya adentro?...¿Que nunca has visto la forma en que Kagome siempre mira a Inuyasha¡Ella lo desea!" afirma el kitsune cruzandose de brazos dando con ello por finalizada la conversación.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shippo, Sango. Kagome siempre le da a Inuyasha esa 'Miradas'."

"Demo..." pero Sango es interrumpida de nuevo por la bien conocida voz femenina que se encuentra detrás de la puerta. Todos voltean a ver y agudizan el oido para oir mejor lo que viene.

"Yo no puedo hacerlo Inuyasha; aun no estoy lista" se oye la suave voz de Kagome.

"Me lo prometistes, Kagome..." reclama Inuyasha firmemente.

"Pero Inuyasha, yo...yo..."

"¿Ella se lo prometio?" pregunto el pequeño kitsune, muriéndose de curiosidad de saber mas, pero encontrándose a una enfurecida Sango de por medio.

"¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene el menor respeto hacia sus amigos?"

"NO" respondieron al unisono Miroku y Shippo riendo.

"No puedo hacerlo, Inuyasha. No puedo pasarmelo" comento Kagome con un voz algo preocupada.

"Una promesa es una promesa, niña. Ahora cúmplela"

"Ka-go-me. No niña. Bueno ahora sacala para que podamos terminar de una vez".

Los que se encontraban afuera se miraban unos a otros con una mezcla de horror, shock y asombro.

"Perfecto, mujer" se pudo oir a Inuyasha decir mientras se escuchaba un movimiento de ropa.

"¡Es enorme!"¡Como quieres que me pase eso?"grito Kagome

Ante este comentario todos los que se encontraban afuera se exaltaron. Sango se puso aun mas roja y se cubrio la cara con sus manos. Miroku solo dejo ver una sonrisa y Shippo sonrio al mas puro estilo "miroku" dejando ver que el estar tanto tiempo con el monje le estaba afectando.

"No creo que debamos seguir aqui escuchándolos,...vamos...vamos afuera" rogo Sango aun con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Y por supuesto que tanto el monje como el kitsune ignoraron la petición.

"¡Oh, vamos Kagome! No es tan grande""

"¿No es tan grande¿Acasos estas ciego¡Es enorme!" grito Kagome

"Feh. Como sea, solo ponlo en tu boca como una buen niña..."

"Humph. No..."

Nuevamente se oyo el sonido de un pequeño forcejeo seguido por un leve gemido. Los que se encontraban afuera estaban en silencio; en parte por que estaban en shock y en parte por que querian oir mas. Estaban empezando a creer realmente que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban...

"No queria hacerlo a la fuerza, pero no me dejas otra opcion" gurño Inuyasha seguido de el sonido de Kagome poniendo resistencia.

"Ahora traga" despues de esto le siguio el sonido de Kagome negandose. "¡DIJE TRAGA, MUJER!"grito Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia. De pronto se oyo el sonido exagerado de Kagome pasando lo que tenia en la boca.

El grupo entero tosio al oir lo que pasaba en el cuarto contiguo. Lo unico que podian hacer es imaginar lo que sucedia, pero tenian una muy buena suposición de ello. Sango se empezaba a mirar un poco palida por lo sucedido.

"¡Ugh¡Eso fue sabia amargo! Inuyasha...¡OSUWARI!" grito Kagome, seguido por el inconfundible sonido del cuerpo de Inuyasha azotando contra el piso.

"¡Maldita mujer¿Por que fue eso?"

"Por obligarme a hacerlo.."

"Nadie dijo que la medicina sabria bien, y ademas tuvistes que hacerlo del modo dificil¡así que no tuve otras mas que obligarte a tomar la pastilla¡Qué, queria estar enferma para siempre?"

"¿PASTILLA!" grito el grupo de espectadores al enterarse de lo que REALMENTE pasaba dentro de aquel cuarto.

"¿O sea que ellos no estaban...?" pregunto un incredulo Shippo al ver que todo lo que habia pensado solo habia sido su imaginación.

Pero esta vez Shippo fue interrumpido por Kagome que en ese momento salia de la habitacion, notandose un poco sonrojada. Después de mirar la cara de sus amigos, que estaba entre desilusión por parte de Miroku y Shippo, y alivio por parte de Sango, solo atino a preguntar "¿Qué?

"Miroku nos quiso convencer de que tu e Inuyasha estaban..." Sango y Shippo corrieron inmediatamente a decirles a sus amigos todo lo que habian imaginado pero echándole la culpa a Miroku. Lo que pensaban que estaban se los dijeron al oido. La primera reaccion de los 2 fue ponerse rojos como tomate, para despues pasar al siguinte paso: 'Coraje'

"¡Hentai!" gritaron al unisono Kagome e Inuyasha golpeando a un Miroku que desaparecia en el horizonte.

"Sino he dicho nadaaaaaa…" fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir el monje antes de caer en el bosque.

**FIN.**


End file.
